


Angel or Demon

by Awenseth



Series: Through the Gate of Wisdom [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU-post series, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little poem of the thoughts of a five characters about two half-humunculi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel or Demon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is a little poem in which the children of some of the characters and in one case grand child are musing about the Elric twins…
> 
> For the explaining of the characters before the parses: 
> 
> B.: Briand Miles –son of Major Miles (I can't find his full name) and Olivia Armstrong 
> 
> M.: Mathew/Matt Mustang- son of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye
> 
> A.: Antony Bosh- son of Danny Bosh and Maria Ross
> 
> D.: Darien Falman- son of Vato Falman and Sciezska 
> 
> K.: Kevin Havoc- son of Jean Havoc and Suzan Cortez (she is one character of my imaginary)
> 
> A. T.: Albert Tringam – son of Fletcher Tringam
> 
> M. T.: Marcus Tringam – son of Russell Tringam
> 
> C.: Cassidy Hudges- daughter of Max Morrison and Elichya Hudges

**B.-**

_"Every time I look at you_  
My heart beats faster.   
One look in your amethyst eyes,   
And I can't get away from your spell. 

**M.-**

_Even if we knew each other_  
From the start,   
You are still enigmas to me.   
Like a puzzle,   
That no one can solve. 

**A.-**

_You move like an Angel,_  
I wish, I could be the one,   
The only one for you.   
But, he is the Dragon,   
And you are the treasure,   
You are his pride. 

**D.-**

_It is hard to tell_  
What you really are.   
In a moment sunshine,   
In the other storm. 

**K.-**

_Every time I see you_  
A question plagues my mind and soul,   
Are you now an Angel,   
Or a true Demon? 

**A. T.-**

_You are a mystery,_  
Golden-amethyst   
And Emerald-gold.   
Will I ever truly know you? 

**M. T.-**

_I try to understand,_  
But I fail every time.   
Is your smile truly honest?   
Or are you just playing an act? 

**C.-**

_I know it sounds strange,_  
But sometimes I fear you.   
I know, I shouldn't,   
But sometimes you are so cold. 

**M.-**

_I'm the one,_  
Who met you from the start,   
But even to me it seems   
That you have two faces… 

**K.-**

_Caring and kind as an Angel,_  
Pure as the snow,   
But then cruel as a Demon   
And cold as ice…   
Which is the true you? 

**A.-**

_I don't care, what they say._  
I don't care,   
If you were born from a sin.   
All I care for is your smile,   
The light in your eyes. 

**A. T.-**

_Sometimes you are so different,_  
Love and Hate,   
Sunshine and Rain.   
But then, so much alike.   
I fear your cruel smile,   
Which promises pain and death. 

**C.-**

_I try to understand_  
Even, if it's hard.   
Your pride is your power.   
I fear sometimes your cold.   
Your eyes hold a secret,   
That only one truly knows,   
She is the one you truly trust. 

**B.-**

_Why is it so hard,_  
To know your true face.   
You hide behind a mask.   
Why do I long for you?   
Why do I admire that cruel smile? 

**A.-**

_Even if it's wrong,_  
Even if I hurt,   
Because of the Golden Dragon,   
That will protect you,   
I will still love you. 

**D.-**

_It is hard to tell_  
Who you really are…   
Kind or cruel,   
Angel or Demon… 

**A.T.-**

_Every time I listen_  
To the old tales,   
I can't hide my amazement.   
Your parents past,   
Has created your present. 

**C.-**

_When I listen,_  
To my grandfathers tales,   
I can't decide how to feel.   
Anger towards your mother,   
Who took him away?   
Or gratefulness for your father,   
Who gave him back? 

**M.-**

_When I see you,  
My mind and soul,   
Are plagued by a question…_

**B.-**

_When I'm near you,  
There is a question in me…_

**A.-**

_When you smile at me,  
My heart asks every time…_

**A.T.-**

_When we are together,  
My mind asks me…_

**M.T.-**

_When we talk,  
About our future,   
I ask to myself…_

**K.-**

_When I watch you train  
Or talking to her,   
I want to know…_

**C.-**

_The truth is,_  
I have long forgiven,   
But my troubled soul   
Still wants to know… 

**D.-**

_I will search for the answer…_

**All-**

_…are you Demon  
Or Angel…" _


End file.
